


Dexterity (Or, 5 times Kirk definitely wasn't distracted by Spock's hands, and 1 time he was)

by praesaepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praesaepe/pseuds/praesaepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about them that kept drawing Jim to them. Long and slender, they manipulated the console with a sort of grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dexterity (Or, 5 times Kirk definitely wasn't distracted by Spock's hands, and 1 time he was)

**Author's Note:**

> 5+1 fics are great, and so are hand kink fics. I assumed that putting them together would be even better, and it was.  
> This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine.

1

There was something about them that kept drawing Jim to them. Long and slender, they manipulated the console with a sort of grace. The fingers seemed to stroke each button and slide each visual off the screen. Jim stayed half-turned, staring at Spock's hands. He heard someone clear their throat and his eyes lifted momentarily. He flushed when he realized Spock was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have need of anything, captain?" he said.

"Ah, no, Spock, I kind of drifted off there for a moment," Jim replied, coughing into his hand.

"Are you well? Do you need to visit Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked. Jim blushed even deeper.

"No, Spock. I'm fine, really. I just had something stuck in my throat," he said. If it was possible, Spock's eyebrow arched higher.

"Very well," he said, turning back to his console. Jim turned back to the viewscreen reluctantly.

 

2

The sun shone down on them brightly, and Jim took a deep breath of fresh air. They were on a scientific mission. The rest of the team that had beamed down was collecting samples of soil and plant matter. Jim honestly had no reason to be down here, but he had come anyway. He was considering talking to Pike about getting a short shore leave here for the rest of his crew; they hadn't had one in a couple of months and they were obviously getting a bit stir crazy. He'd found Sulu in the botany lab crossing various plants that were never meant to be crossed and the results had been a bit violent, to say the least.

He figured that before he talked to Pike about it, he should consult his first officer. He glanced around and say Spock standing next to a large bush, taking a leaf between his fingers and snipping it off at the base. Jim watched for a moment as Spock grasped another leaf and ran it between his fingers as if checking the texture. He seemed to have discovered something, because he pulled out his PADD and made a quick note.

Jim blinked and shook his head, then strode over to his first officer. Spock turned around.

"Spock, what do you think about a day of shore leave down here?" he asked cheerfully.

"I believe it would highly beneficial to the crew, captain, especially considering the incident in the botany lab with Lieutenant Sulu," Spock said. Jim chuckled.

"I'll send a message to Pike when I beam back aboard," he said.

"I would suggest you do it sooner rather than later," Spock said.

"Indeed, Mr. Spock," Jim said. He signaled the transporter chief to beam him up, sparing pne last glance at Spock's fingers before they disappeared in a haze of sparkles.

 

3

The leader of the alien delegation made an open gesture, a smile lighting up his face. Kirk responded in kind. The circumstances were highly fascinating; they were making first contact with a race that communicated only through sign language. Shortly before they had made contact, they had beamed aboard the cultural observers that had been on the planet for many years. It had taken a few hours before they could speak fluently, as they had only done so amongst each other for so long and were out of practice. Then they had taught the first contact party as much as they could before they sent the transmission. Spock and Uhura had picked it up in no time; Jim was still struggling with the amount of dexterity needed for some of the signs. That meant Spock would be the primary communicator between them and the delegates.

The lead delegate made a few gestures that Jim thought was either, "Welcome to our planet," or "Stab yourself with rusty knives." Assuming the former, he awkwardly signed back that he was honored to be a guest. The alien ambassador's smile grew even wider, and he began to quickly sign something else. Jim grinned in embarrassment and beckoned to Spock. Spock's eyebrow raised and he deftly signed something to the ambassador. The ambassador let put a hearty chuckle- unexpected in the relative silence of the hall- and began signing something to Spock instead.

Jim's breath caught slightly as Spock replied, his hands making delicate, subtle movements as they communicated. The hands he had watched so often before seemed even more graceful as they signed out the alien words. Jim snapped back to attention, realizing Spock had spoken aloud. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Spock, I missed that. What did you say?" he said.

"The ambassador has requested we move this to the conference room, captain," Spock said.

"Yes, of course, lead the way, Spock," Jim said. He trailed after him as they exited the hall.

 

4

Jim and Spock had taken to doing their paperwork together. Misery loves company, and doing paperwork was miserable. Also, sometimes they had reports they needed each other to sign, and it was easier if they were in the same room.

"Sign this," Jim said, handing over a PADD. He watched as Spock slid his stylus across the surface, hand gripping it tightly. He gulped a little as Spock gave the PADD back and stared down at it, pushing thoughts of those hands back and focusing on the report on the screen.

 

5

In their free time, they played a lot of chess. Jim could tell that Spock was surprised that Jim beat him so often- every time he said "checkmate," Spock's eyebrow quirked up in an almost endearing way, and Jim could swear that that the little quirk in his lips was the Vulcan equivalent of a smile. The glint in Spock's eye when he called checkmate on jim, however, was altogether more mischievous.

Chess games were memorable for another reason, though. Aside from their enjoyable camaraderie, Jim had the opportunity to openly stare at Spock's hands as they picked up the pieces and moved them around. He didn't need an excuse to watch his opponent move. This, of course, resulted in a higher number of lost games, but Jim thought it was worth it.

"Captain, it is your move," Spock said, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "Spock, call me Jim. If you won't do it on shift, at least do it off shift."

"Very well, Jim," Spock said. Jim smiled.

 

and 1

"Would you be amenable to a game of chess, Jim?" Spock asked as their replacements filed onto the bridge. Jim grinned at his name.

"Sure thing, Spock," he said. They stepped into the turbolift and rode down to quarters in companionable silence.

Jim followed Spock into his quarters as usual and was utterly taken by surprise when, as soon as the door slid shut behind them, Spock turned around and pinned him to the wall.

“Spock?” he managed to say.

“Today, you spent 64.37% of Alpha shift looking at me. When you do so, your pupils dilate by 45.31% and your heart rate increases by 7.9%. Furthermore, when you look at my hands, your heart rate increases by another 2.1% and your pupils dilate another 8.2%. Am I correct in assuming that these are signs of physical attraction?” Spock said. Jim froze beneath him. Was he really that obvious? Spock’s molten brown eyes bored into his. Finally he managed to speak.

“Yes.”

“Then I intend to take what is mine,” Spock said, his voice deepening to a near-growl. Without warning, he pressed his lips to Jim’s forcefully. Jim whined and pushed back, his mouth opening to allow Spock access. Spock shoved his tongue into Jim’s mouth. Jim fought down a moan and ground his growing erection against Spock’s. A hand slid around Jim’s head and buried itself in his hair, tugging it forcefully and pulling Jim even deeper into the kiss. The other reached down and busied itself at his zipper, but he pushed it away and forced Spock to pull away. Far from being discouraged, Spock partially tugged the collar of Jim’s shirt away and lathed his tongue over the collarbone before giving it a hard nip. Jim was unable to stop the moan that bubbled up

“Bed, now,” Jim said, panting. Spock scraped his teeth over the spot one more time before disentangling himself from Jim and almost frantically removing his shirt. Jim followed suit, pausing for a minute in his undressing to watch Spock’s fingers as they deftly unbuttoned his pants. He looked up and realized that Spock had caught him watching, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his first officer’s mouth. Jim grinned. He slid off his own pants and they were both left there in their briefs. Spock grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. Jim ground himself against Spock, who arched up into it, a green tinge overcoming his cheeks. Suddenly Jim wanted nothing more than to muss up that perfect Vulcan hair and ran his fingers through it before clutching it and bringing Spock’s mouth to his. Spock’s hands clenched and scratched down his back, surely leaving red trails in their wake.

Jim pulled away, gasping, and began pressing kisses on Spock’s jawline and down his throat, tracing a path from his ear to his navel and back. He finished it with a small suck of the tip of Spock’s ears. Spock let out a groan.

“Oh, they’re sensitive, aren’t they?” Jim asked gleefully. “If that rumor is true, are those things I’ve heard about Vulcan hands true too?” He reached down to Spock’s left hand and started divesting Spock of his briefs at the same time; Spock rushed to help him and then pulled off Jim’s briefs as Jim rubbed a circle into the skin between Spock’s knuckles. He raised it to his mouth and gave it a small kiss before licking Spock’s ring finger from base to tip. Spock moaned and his hand twitched. Jim smirked and took the finger in his mouth, sucking it and swirling his tongue over the tip. Spock arched up as much as he could under Jim.

“Jim,” Spock breathed, glaring at him. He fluttered his eyelashes and removed the finger from his mouth with a small pop.

“Yes, Spock?” he asked innocently.

“I demand that you cease at once, or I will not be able to take you as I wish to,” Spock said. Jim’s breath hitched at the possessiveness in Spock’s voice.

“Well then, you better prepare me quickly, because I don’t plan on stopping,” he said. He swept a tongue over the pad of Spock’s middle finger. Spock let out a small gasp and his free hand reached towards the dresser next to the table. Jim allowed him to shift enough to open the drawer and grab a bottle of lube.

Spock quickly used his superior strength to flip them over so that he was on top of a surprised Jim, but Jim kept a hold of Spock’s hand and slipped Spock’s pointer finger into his mouth. Spock ground his teeth and uncapped the lube with his thumb.

“Give me the lube, I’ll squeeze it onto your hand,” Jim said around Spock’s finger. Spock handed him the bottle and held out his free hand. Jim squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers, and Spock rubbed them together to slick them up properly. He reached between them and rubbed his finger against Jim’s asshole. Jim hummed around Spock’s finger and took another one in his mouth as Spock slipped a finger into Jim’s hole. They both let out a small moan.

Spock worked him open quickly, not taking too long before sliding in a second finger, then a third. It stung at first, but Jim adjusted and tried to fuck himself on Spock’s fingers, which felt even better than he’d ever imagined they would. When Spock removed his fingers, Jim whined. He saw Spock smirk and felt something blunt press against his hole momentarily before pushing in as far as he could.

“Fuck,” he hissed, taking Spock’s fingers out of his mouth.

“Indeed,” Spock said. He didn’t move and Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist tried to make him, but Spock’s now-free hand gripped his hip and held him stationary.

“Dammit, Spock!” he growled. “Move!” Spock suddenly snapped his hips back, nearly pulling out completely, before fucking into him again. Jim took the chance to slip three fingers into his mouth and lathe his tongue over them. Spock picked up into a brutal rhythm, each thrust getting closer to his prostate and Jim’s orgasm until he finally hit the sweet spot. Jim moaned and came, his teeth scraping Spock’s fingers and pulling him over the edge too, hot spurts of come filling him as his last few thrusts petered out.

Jim removed Spock’s fingers from his mouth and took a deep breath. Spock pulled out and settled himself beside Jim. Jim grinned at him blearily, taking in the mussed-up hair and green blush settled over Spock’s features.

“That was nice,” Jim said. “We should do that again sometime.” Spock smiled.

“I intend to.”


End file.
